


Alice and Bert--or how to confound the after hours answering service operators

by ToniOcean



Category: The Crown (TV), The Crown - Fandom
Genre: Counseling, Experiments, F/M, Fix This Relationship, Psychotherapy, Therapy, solutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniOcean/pseuds/ToniOcean
Summary: Elizabeth and Philip decide to see a psychotherapist to try to find a way to fix their relationship. They have been denied legal recourse such as divorce, and they don't really want it anyway.Philip does not want to be there, and does not think it will help. Elizabeth is willing to try.They are both surprised by their first session.NB: American English (do I need to apologize for this?)





	1. Chapter 1

“Good morning, your Majesty, your Highness. Please, come in. Have a seat.” I dropped a brief curtsy to the Queen. I opened the door to my office, and invited the Queen and Prince Philip to enter. I gestured to a sitting area arranged around a colorful rug. I had furnished it with comfortable chairs, an accommodating loveseat, end tables, a few lamps, and a new box of good quality tissue.

Philip stood back to let Elizabeth enter first. She looked at me to see where I would sit before choosing her seat. I placed my hand on the back of my chair, where I had left my clipboard. A cup of hot tea stood steaming on the side table. 

My secretary had offered them drinks before they entered. Philip set his teacup on a coaster before seating himself two seats away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth tucked a leg beneath her gracefully as she sat down. 

Together, we reviewed my qualifications, and my policies regarding privacy, safety, and attendance. We completed the intake paperwork which consisted of a question and answer period that took a third of the session. Elizabeth comfortably elaborated on the questions directed at her. Philip was gruff and terse.

After this, I explained the importance of homework, which might include observations, experiments, and talking, as well as activities like writing, and companionship with specific intent. While Philip was not thrilled about the interpersonal activities, they both agreed to participate fully.

Elizabeth maintained eye contact during this discussion. Philip, on the other hand, glanced around my office looking bored and occasionally surly. 

I commented on his facial expression, and he replied “I see no point to this ridiculous exercise!” He faced Elizabeth and growled “This won't help us! How can someone who doesn't know us at all think she can help us?” 

I said nothing as I was curious to see how Philip engaged with Elizabeth. She met his eyes and told him “We both want our marriage to work. We have shown ourselves that we are not capable of making any kind of lasting change. We need help. This kind of help.” He scowled at her.

“Yes, yes, I know. Your cabinet and Parliament give us no other choice.”

“And we both say we don't want divorce any way,” she replied. 

Turning from her husband, she gave me a small smile, the type I recognized from her television appearances when she had to switch uncomfortable topics. 

“What are we to call you?” the Queen asked me politely.

“There are a number of options,” I suggested. “You may call me Dr. Herrick. You may call me Delphine. I am sometimes called Del or Delphi. I don't have a particular preference for any of them. You may pick which you like. You may each use a different name. And finally, what am I to call you?”

“I rather like the name ‘Delphine’, so I will call you that,” the Queen announced. “You may call me ‘Elizabeth’.”

I nodded with a smile, and circled her first name on their intake paperwork. 

I looked up at Philip. He stated “I will call you Delphine as well. You may call me Philip.” I circled his first name.

Before moving on, I handed each of them my business card. “I want you to have my card. I know that our work together can be difficult, and there may be times when you want to talk between sessions. The top number is my office number. During business hours, my secretary will answer. If I am with another client, I will call you back within an hour.

“After hours, I subscribe to a service to manage calls. The second number rings there after the close of business until 9:00 pm. The operators are quite professional, but they are not my personal employees. It is possible that one of the operators will recognize your name and the sound of your voice; there could be an article in the paper in the morning discussing your work with me. 

“Therefore, I suggest that you think of a nickname to use, and then let me know that nickname so we can protect your privacy as much as possible. If you do call, please leave best number to reach you. “

“All the numbers we can give you at present require a call to the palace switchboard. When your call is answered, you provide a secondary number, and are put through to wherever in the palace we are,” Elizabeth explained.

“Then perhaps you only leave the secondary number for me. I will remember the main switchboard number for the palace, and I will remember your nicknames, so I am able to reach you as soon as I can.”

Elizabeth and I smiled at each other. Philip was barely engaged, instead staring at the carpet.

“My nickname will be ‘Alice’”, she told me. As Philip shifted in his chair, it was clear that he was surprised by this.

“My nickname will be ‘Bert’”, Philip told me. He shot a pleased-with-himself smile at his wife.

I wrote their nicknames in the margin of the front page of the intake assessment. I circled the palace main switchboard number and added an arrow toward the nicknames to remind me that these were the nicknames they had chosen, and that I needed to memorize the palace phone number.

Continuing about how to contact me, I said “If you call after 9:00 pm, the number rings on a dedicated line at my home. No one in my household answers this line but me. There is an extension phone on my nightstand, and I wake easily.”

“Let's discuss situations that are appropriate for after hours phone calls.” When I was confident they understood the conditions for these calls, we moved on to the topic they agreed to talk about. 

I asked for a description of the issue, and waited for one of them to begin. 

“Oh do begin with her,” Philip said in a sarcastic tone. “She is always heard first.” 

I watched Elizabeth's eyes sadden. The skin beneath her eyes looked fragile, and her eyelids became thin and pink. 

“Let's begin with you, Philip. Tell me about how you experience these issues.” 

He sighed heavily. “I feel like a dog on a short leash, taken out for walkies, and given only one small gravel-filled spot to shit! She always knows where I am, what I am doing, and when I am coming home. 

“There are times when I hate this life, hate how she's changed since she became queen, hate the fact that she is queen, and sometimes I hate her.”

I made and kept eye contact with him, and nodded slowly. I waited for him to continue, and was prepared with my favorite therapist statement ‘tell me more’, having long ago resolved to never ask “how does that make you feel?” 

“Aren't you going to try to explain this away, or make me see that it's wrong for me to hate my wife?” His gaze stopped on my face. 

“If I did that, you would find this,” I gestured to encompass the three of us in my office, “worthless.”

I waited a moment in case he wanted to continue. When he did not say anything else, I began,  
“When you tell someone how you feel...like you’re on a short leash...what does the person do or say?”

“They tell me that I have nothing to complain about. Or they tell me that I shouldn’t hate my wife; after all, she’s the Queen of England.”

“Do either of those statements make you feel any better?”

“Not at all. I feel worse, become angrier.”

“And then what happens?”

“I have another drink. Tell a dirty joke--or a dirtier joke. Say something mean about my wife.”

“Do you feel better after that extra drink?”

“Usually, I have to have at least two extra drinks to begin to feel better. Then I drive home. I tiptoe to our suite’s door, look in on Elizabeth to see her asleep. and then I go to bed.”

“Let me make sure I understand. You go out in the evening. You tell someone--one of your friends?--how you feel.” Philip nodded at my question.

“Your friend doesn’t understand why you’re angry. Your friend thinks you have an excellent situation and thinks you should stop complaining.” Philip nodded again.

“You’re still angry with your wife, and now you’re irritated with your friend. You have a few extra drinks, Tell jokes, and say mean things about your wife. You get in your car and drive home. When you get home, your wife is in bed and asleep. You go to bed.

“Do I have it?” I asked.

Philip nodded and said “Yes, that sounds correct.”

“I’m curious. Has there ever been a time when you were able to go out in the evening without being angry?” I began to probe to try to find the exceptions that would lead him to change his recurring behavior.

He admitted to going out a few times without anger. Those were evenings when he and Elizabeth had had tea together. He left her at home after having sincerely invited her to join him. When he kissed her goodbye, he kissed her firmly on the lips rather than brushing her cheek with his lips. She returned his kiss.

On these occasions, he went out for one drink, played darts with a friend, and then returned home in time to help put their children to bed, reading stories, kissing each of them good night, and tucking them in. 

After the children were tucked in, he and Elizabeth returned to their suite...bedrooms across the hall from each other with a comfortable sitting room between them.

Philip purposefully left the lights dim, and poured them each a drink from the bar in their sitting room. He put a record on the stereo, and took Elizabeth’s hand, tugging her from her chair into his arms. 

They danced together in the quiet dimness of their sitting room. When Elizabeth raised on her tiptoes to kiss him, he pulled her closer in a tightening embrace.

The evening ended with Elizabeth in Philip’s bed, cuddled into his arms after having made love. 

They woke early to luxuriate together, talking and kissing before getting up to prepare for the day. Elizabeth rose first. As she tugged on her housecoat, she asked Philip about his plans for the day. 

The act of getting out of bed, and putting on her robe caused no difficulty. Philip enjoyed watching her, and she was not shy with him. 

The day’s difficulty usually began when Philip assumed he knew why she asked about his daily plans. He was certain that she was going to create busy work for him…meaningless, worthless, irrelevant, and oh so annoying. This was the point when he began to verbally berate Elizabeth.

At first, she didn't respond. She was confused and hurt. She didn't understand why he was suddenly so upset. They had spent the night in each others’ arms. The morning was delightfully peaceful with more intimate time together. 

As she listened to Philip’s interpretation, Elizabeth was clearly upset by his accusation that she wanted to control him, that she planned to create meaningless work for him. I asked her what she would like him to know about why she asked him about his plans.

“I want him to know that I am interested in his day and activities. If he has nothing specific planned, I would like to spend time with him during the day. Yes, I have a number of meetings, and often don’t have much extended time, but I want to see him, talk with him. I value his greater knowledge in many areas that I do not know much about, and I benefit from his opinion.”

Philip interrupted “Even though you have the great Winston Churchill to advise you?” He was slightly sarcastic.

“But darling, he’s not you. You’re the one I want with me, not him. As you told my coronation committee, we’re younger, more modern. The monarchy is changing. I can’t embark on those changes by myself.”

Philip raised an eyebrow as he considered her statements. “True. Winston is an old man. Ready to retire, really. I know he gives you his advice on every single thing. He’s forceful about it, too.”

“Yes, he is. Sometimes painfully forceful. I feel I lose more often than I win. I feel young and stupid after many of our meetings.”

“You’re not stupid, Lilibet.” Philip reassured her, using her childhood nickname. He turned in his seat to face her more directly. He moved across the empty seat he had left between them, and reached for her hand. “Not at all.”

Her hand met his, and their fingers twined together. “Thank you, Philip.” She leaned toward him so her shoulder rested against his chest. I watched him sigh and put his arm around her.

They settled into this physically intimate position with some ease. Elizabeth seemed comfortable tucked against her husband’s torso.

They turned back to face me. I smiled, pleased at the progress they had accomplished without much intervention.

“I heard Elizabeth tell you that she wants to spend time with you during the day,” I said to Philip.

“Yes, I heard that, too. She wasn’t trying to give me busy work.”

“What do you think about that?”

“Spending time together is something I always long for. Elizabeth is often closed off from me, from everyone. When I ask her secretary to see her, he pushes me away. ‘Her Majesty is speaking with the Prime Minister.’ ‘The Queen is indisposed at the moment.’ Her secretary makes sure I know he thinks I am not a worthy husband for the Queen.”

He sighed with frustration. “It doesn’t take long to feel excluded and unwanted.”

“And that leads to the anger and hatred.”

“Yes.” Then he looked down at Elizabeth nestled against him. “I don’t feel excluded or unwanted now. I’m not angry. I want this to work.” She smiled at him, and stayed where she was.

“I’d like to shift gears a bit, Philip, if you don’t mind. We have a bit more ground to cover before the end of our session, and I want to be sure we reach our destination for the day.” They each nodded. I heard the rustle of Elizabeth’s hair against Philip’s coat. Apparently he did as well, for he looked down at her with smile, and slid a little closer to her.

“You’ve told me that when you have spent time with Elizabeth during the day, or have had tea together, your evening out is low key. Y0u go out briefly, have one drink, play darts, and then return home. The two of you put your children to bed, and then spend the remainder of the evening together,” I reminded him.

“I wonder how to keep that going?” I was certain Philip would come to an interesting solution to meet his needs much better than anything I might suggest.

We sat in silence for a full minute. I waited and watched out of lowered eyes. Elizabeth had become slightly tense as she sat close against Philip’s side. Philip didn’t seem aware of this. Emotionally, he had pulled away. I could see that he had something important to say and he was nervous.

“Lilibet,” he began. “I need something to do. I’m bored. You know that when I get too bored, I start to create trouble for myself, and then it becomes trouble for you.” Elizabeth could have interpreted this as the request of a whiny child. 

Instead she said, “And you are not a man who does well with too much leisure,” Elizabeth said.

“I need a way to earn respect…of the people…and of your cabinet.”

“I had hoped that respect would be afforded to you because you are my husband. I have learned that it doesn't work that way. You do need something to do,” Elizabeth agreed with her husband. 

Looking up at Philip, she exclaimed, “I enjoyed our life so much better on Malta! We were so normal. You were busy with the Navy. You had so many friends...we had so many friends. I miss that!”

“I liked our life there better, too,” Philip replied. “But we live here now. The friends I currently have want to meet without wives. They want to drink, tell dirty stories, and try to bed the waitresses. I want to be accepted by them…so I drink too much, tell dirty stories, complain about my wife, and flirt with the waitresses.”

“Do you try to bed them? The waitresses…” Elizabeth asked in a quiet voice. She shifted slightly away from him so she could see his face more clearly.

“No, darling.” He looked directly into her eyes. “No.”

“We need to find a man's work for you. Something that will let you feel that you belong, where you can make some friends, and that will let us spend time together.”

“Elizabeth, Philip, our time is almost done. You have made excellent progress.” Their smiles were somewhat tentative.

“Philip, I wonder if you will take on a brief experiment this week? We've talked about how you are less angry when you spend more time with Elizabeth. How about for 3 days this week, you take tea with her?” I smiled at him. “See what changes.”

“What about the other four days?” he asked. 

“You can use them as a respite from the experiment, or you can try something else…your choice what that might be.”

“And for me?” Elizabeth asked. “Do you have an experiment for me?”

“Your work isn’t an experiment. Even so, it’s an important task. Seriously consider what Philip might do. What type of work needs to be done? Compare Philip’s interests with the positions available. Philip, please offer assistance if Elizabeth needs to know more about what you might find interesting. Talk about what you find. We’ll discuss Philip’s experiment and your task when we meet next week.”

We rose, I curtsied to the Queen, and they exited through my office’s side entrance that led to an underground garage.

I stood in the middle of my office after I pulled the door closed. I smiled to myself, knowing that they were on their way to a solution that would assist them to have the relationship they both longed for and and that they needed to survive. I wondered if I would receive a phone call before their next appointment.

I wrote their intake assessment, the initial treatment plan we would review at their next appointment, and the progress notes for today’s session. This work took the remainder of my morning. Intake assessments were lengthy as they included descriptions of symptoms and the application of a diagnosis. My diagnostic skills were well developed, and I enjoyed the process of examining the symptoms to determine the diagnosis. 

While there was clearly something going on, and a diagnosis was in order, I chose to diagnose lightly with a case of protracted adjustment disorder. Neither of them had had the support and guidance they needed to settle into their new roles of Queen and Consort. 

Elizabeth’s father, King George VI, would have been the most suitable teacher. He had begun to teach her, knowing that his life would be seriously foreshortened by his cancer. Rather than keep her closeby to continue her education, King George VI sent Elizabeth and her husband on a Commonwealth tour that he was unable to complete himself. While they were on this tour, the King died in his sleep. In addition to losing her beloved Papa, Elizabeth lost the person who best understood how to transition from a calmer life within the royal family to becoming the Queen.

Her uncle, King Edward VIII--now Duke of Windsor--had abdicated years ago to marry his lover. While he was occasionally available for information, he was forbidden from entering England without special invitation. Elizabeth was often disinclined to offer that invitation, especially as she learned more about his interests, curiosities, and loyalties during WWII.

Queen Mary--her father’s mother--became ill, likely with a similar illness that caused her son to have his back cut open and a diseased lung to be removed. When King George VI died, Queen Mary’s health deteriorated rapidly. While some believed she was on her deathbed when Elizabeth and Philip returned from their short Commonwealth tour--they were away for eight days. Elizabeth had nearly a year to talk with her grandmother. 

Soon after her father’s death, Elizabeth received a letter from her grandmother. Queen Mary told her in harsh terms that Elizabeth Mountbatten must die in order that Elizabeth Regina could survive. In every situation, Elizabeth Regina must survive, and more, she must win. Elizabeth had no reason to disbelieve her grandmother. She felt duty bound to stifle her personal thoughts and feelings in order to serve the people.

Elizabeth’s mother, the Queen Mother, had little to tell Elizabeth about how to become queen, and how her husband could comfortably transition into his role as Consort of the Queen (although he refused to consider this title), Duke of Edinburgh, and finally as Prince of Great Britain.

Philip and Elizabeth had been set up to struggle with their marriage. Against considerable criticism, Elizabeth had been successful in choosing her own husband, in marrying for love. It seemed now that those who had opposed them on their marriage could be meanly critical, pointing fingers and perpetuating rumors. Rather than coming together to protect one another now, neither Elizabeth or Philip knew what to do. Philip’s anger and Elizabeth’s frostiness made sense. In fact, it would have been quite odd had they done anything else.


	2. Elizabeth and Philip with their therapist (Session 2a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Philip have returned to see Dr. Herrick for their second session. They have made much progress, and both of them can tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now out of the hospital, and am writing more, and with greater frequency.
> 
> When I initially thought of this section, I suspected Session 2 would be one substantial chapter. As it develops, it becomes more than that. Session 2a is part of three or four sections required to complete Chapter 2.
> 
> Your comments are SO welcome!
> 
> < ^ > ^ < ^ > ^ < ^ > ^ < ^ >

Before our first session last week, I had negotiated with the Queen’s private secretary to provide maximum privacy. The primary consideration was time. With my typical schedule, a client arrived as much as 15 minutes in advance; following the session, the client had 10 to 15 minutes to exit the building. This predictability reduced anxiety about meeting someone known in the garage, lobby, or outer office. 

I agreed to offer 30 minutes of privacy on each side of their appointment, and extended the hour appointment to two full hours so I did not rush them. Part of the extra time was used by their Royal Protection Guards who checked the elevator, my outer office, my inner office, and the side exit. When they had performed their security sweeps of each space, the Queen and the Prince entered.

*****

Elizabeth and Philip entered my office at the appointed time. I noted that Philip held Elizabeth’s hand in his. This was not the grasp of holding her fingertips in his palm to provide balance. Elizabeth’s whole hand rested within his palm, and their fingers curled around each other.

They sat side by side on the loveseat, and Philip draped his arm around her. His hand rested lightly on her shoulder. She turned to smile at him. They looked happy.

As they settled into their seats, I watched their faces for unspoken communication. Philip’s irritation and surliness from last week had been replaced by pleasure in his wife’s company. He appeared eager to participate today. Elizabeth seemed to revel in Philip’s attention and proximity.

My curiosity was piqued.

I smiled at them, and received their pleased smiles in return.

“Tell me,” I said, “what’s been good this week.”

“What’s been good this week…?” Philip repeatedly quietly.

“That’s not a question I expected to be asked,” Elizabeth commented.

“It does seem surprising, doesn’t it? It’s easy to focus on the negative parts of our days, of our lives. We forget that there is another part...sometimes quite small, but there none-the-less.”

“This has been good,” Philip said, indicating his close proximity to Elizabeth. He raised their joined hands to his lips to press a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

Elizabeth met his eyes as he kissed her, and smiled sweetly. 

“We have been more physically in tune with one another. We don’t like to be affectionate in public, but in private, it is delightful.”

“That is a good word, darling. It is delightful,” Philip said. 

“We kiss often, embrace. We hold hands.”

“We sit on the sofa together to watch tv. Sometimes, she sits on my lap.” Philip chuckled quietly, and looked down into her blushing face. He smiled, and stroked a fingertip down her cheek. “She likes to be held.”

“We sleep in the same bed,” she offered.

“Every night. We sleep in the same bed every night. And we make love,” Philip began.

“Almost every night.” Elizabeth’s flush darkened.

I nodded. “These things have changed because of your demonstration of affection.”

“Yes. I am more aware of him, and more sure of him.”

“I try to give her every reason to be sure of me. I want her to know she can trust me.” 

“Because when she trusts you…” I started the phrase and waited for Philip to complete it. 

“Because when she trusts me…” He stopped for a moment. 

“When she trusts me, we can grow together.” The blue of his eyes deepened, and the corners of his eyelids crinkled into smile lines.

“When we were first married--on our honeymoon in fact--I wrote a letter to Lilibet’s mother. I told her that I would cherish Elizabeth because I could do no less. I also told her that I expected us to weld ourselves together into something new, something bigger and stronger, more important than either of us alone. Something good.” He blinked and his eyes returned to their typical blue.

“It hasn’t quite happened how I expected it to. In addition to the parts I’ve played, Elizabeth has had her own highly difficult parts to manage. The letter from her grandmother--the one I told you about in our first session--that advised that she allow the Crown take over to the exclusion of her personal life, has colored so much. How does one try to balance the power and duty of the Crown with a husband and a family?” Philip’s sigh was heavy with sadness and frustration.

“Yet this past week, I have seen Elizabeth...my Lilibet...try to come back. Our attention to one another, our private affection. I don’t want to lose that--you--again.” He said this last part to her, while looking down at her in the shelter of his arm.

“In fact, I know I can be more of a help and support to you if we can keep Elizabeth Mountbatten alive.”

Still holding her hand, Philip turned to face her more completely.

“I know you bear an enormous weight with the crown. I know it can be lonely. It was terribly lonely--and difficult--for your father. Your mother helped him with her good cheer, her wise counsel, and her refusal to let him go it alone. I’ve not done that. All I’ve done is tell you--over and over again--how awful it is to have lost so much--my command, my country, my name--you get the picture. Instead of offering you my support, as I promised your father I’d do, all I’ve done is make your life more difficult.

“This is a disservice to you, and I know it. I’m ready for it to change, for me to change. I want to be the one you count on.”

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes. “Thank you. I want to be able to count on you. I am certain your support and affection will help me. The crown will rest easier on my head, my neck will be less likely to snap beneath its weight.”

They both chuckled, and Elizabeth turned to me. “The crown weighs more than 5 pounds. When I wear it, I am unable to tilt my head to read my speech. If I do, my neck would surely snap.”

“Actually,” Philip interrupted “Her physician has told her that her neck really would snap if she attempted to tilt her head to read while wearing the crown. That’s why she holds the cards containing her speech in front of her when she wears the crown.”

After a pause, he said “It makes me wonder who the women in Africa are able to carry about heavy things on the tops of their heads.”

“Practice, dearest. Practice.” Her laugh was dry. “I’m not too likely to wander Buckingham Palace wearing the thing.”

“Nor Windsor Castle, and definitely not Sandringham.”

We all laughed. It had been an amusing interlude to the seriousness of Philip’s confession of his shortcomings, and his pledge to be the kind of support Elizabeth needed.

“The biggest help to me, Philip, is being sure of you. I want to wake up in your arms. I want my love and affection for you to be returned. I don’t want to learn anything during the day that will make me doubt your love and affection for me.

“If we sometimes sleep apart, I want to know that it is not because you no longer desire me.”

“I want to be welcome in your office at any time.”

“I will speak with my secretary to arrange this. It may be difficult when I have an audience with the Prime Minister.”

“I understand, although that may be when you need me most.”

“That’s true, and even likely.”

Speaking to me, Elizabeth said “I have a bell built into my side table. When I am done with a private audience, I press the bell. The footmen open the doors, and whomever I’ve met with is ushered…”

“Escorted!” Philip interrupted sotto voce.

“Ushered--or escorted--out.” Elizabeth laughed.

“Perhaps I should have a separate bell installed so I can summon you after particularly odious audiences. Then you can come and kiss me back to my senses,” she suggested. They both laughed.


	3. Alice and Bert - Chapter 2, section B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Philip are moving along in their second psychotherapy session.
> 
> This is Section B of Chapter 2. There will be at least one more section, although more likely two more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't played with HTML in years. There's a funky line to the side where I wanted some indenting. Eventually, I'll get that figured out.

Chapter 2, Section B  
Major Players:  
Queen Elizabeth II  
Prince Philip  
Dr. Delphine Herrick

****

“I can tell this past week has been good for you,” I said. They agreed with broad smiles.

“Philip, I’m curious about the influence of your experiment on your relationship.”

“I think our relationship was directly affected by my experiment,” he replied.

“I began the experiment in the morning of the day after our first meeting. I decided that I was going to spend small bits of time of with Lilibet during the day, and then take tea with her in the afternoon.”

“Tell me about what it was like when you woke up on that first day. What did you notice?”

“You ask difficult questions.”

I grinned. “I ask questions to make you think.”

“I noticed that I felt rested. I also noticed that I felt eager to start the day. I wanted to get moving so I could provide a good foundation for the whole day. I got up, did my exercises, and had breakfast with my wife.

“I knew that a good foundation could keep my attitude solid and positive. 

“We breakfasted as we usually do. We each had our newspapers, tea, and cereal. We listened to the radio.

“Before Elizabeth left to do her queening, I made sure to kiss her thoroughly. The foundation--exercise, breakfast, and love--had been established.”

“What did you notice at this point?” I asked him.

“I noticed that I felt happy. I was pleased with my foundation. My own activities--letter writing and reading--were comfortable that morning. I was not worried that Elizabeth would come up with some stupid job for me to do. I also knew that I would head into her office around 11, when she usually had a cup of tea.

“I did go in at 11. I took my own cup of tea. Michael did not interfere.

“I’m not permitted to see what’s in the red boxes. Frankly, I don’t want to know. Still, Elizabeth turns the papers over so I cannot see them. She did that, and then I leaned against her desk to talk about her morning. She told me that it had been quiet without many surprises in the box. Then she told me something her father had told her.

“A great number of people, committees, organizations send information for the Queen (or in her father’s case, the King) to review. The important things were put on the top. The more important documents--the ones they hoped the sovereign wouldn’t see--were often put to the bottom of the box. Her father taught her to remove the stack of documents from the red box, and flip them over, thereby starting at the bottom. When he did that--and now when she does that, she is most likely to learn what is going on in the government. I wonder if they know she does this? She regularly learns what they hope she won’t discover.”

“This doesn’t mean I show him what’s in the box, or that I tell him what I’m reading. I have told him about the occurrence of the important documents being placed on the bottom,” Elizabeth spoke quickly, in an attempt to reassure me that she was not violating the procedure.

“Elizabeth, it does not matter to me if you share the entire contents of the red boxes with Philip. I know other Kings and Queens have done so with their Consorts. It is your procedure to keep the documents private.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.” She nodded.

“Philip, you know my next question.”

“Yes. What did I notice while I was having tea with Elizabeth?”

I nodded and smiled.

“I noticed that I enjoyed this small and intimate interaction of sipping tea while leaning against her desk. She rested her elbow against my knee. I felt close to her.”

“After just a few minutes, I left her to finish her queening for the morning. I planned to pop in later, although she did not know this.

“After lunch--we eat lunch separately--I stole into her office when she was alone. My goal was to offer support for her long afternoon. I cleared my throat quietly so she would not be surprised to see me standing near her chair. She dislikes that type of surprise. When she realized it was me, she turned over the documents she was reading, put her pen down and sat back in her chair.”

> ‘Hello darling,’ Lilibet said. ‘This is a pleasant surprise.’ She smiled at her husband.

> He leaned down to kiss her quickly. ‘How is your afternoon?’

> ‘It’s another peaceful time. Lunch was decent. And it is especially nice to see you.’ She rose from her chair and stepped closer to him. She slid her arms around his shoulders while his closed around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

> They stood in this embrace for a few minutes, comfortably breathing in the scent of each other.

> Finally, Elizabeth stepped out of Philip’s embrace, and said ‘Back to work with me, at least for a few more hours.’

> ‘I’ll see you for tea then,’ Philip said with a warm smile, and left Elizabeth to her work.

“Elizabeth’s work day ended. She came home to tea. Bobo helped her change from her office clothes to something more comfortable for an evening at home.

“We shared tea, talked, and laughed. We tried sitting at a 90 degree angle rather than at opposite ends of the table.”

“I was a little nervous at first...our knees kept bumping,” Elizabeth said. “I tried to pull away, but Philip reassured me with a touch. I was able to relax then.”

“I noticed,” Philip said, in anticipation of my question, “that it was fun to sit closer. I could reach out and touch her. I _did_ reach out and touch her. I liked our feet tangling beneath the table.”

“What happened next?” I asked.

“We went to see the children. They had had their own tea, and their baths. They were dressed in their tiny pajamas and sweet little robes. They smell so good, and they’re so cuddly. We played for awhile, and then tucked them into bed with bedtime stories and kisses.

“I realized that I want to do this more often. I love my children. I want to see them, to play with them. I want to know them, and I want them to know me. Let me rephrase that, I want _us_ to know our children, and I want them to know us.”

“After this, I took Elizabeth’s hand as we walked back to our suite. The palace had quieted down for the night. There are nearly 200 people who live there, you know. Chefs and kitchen staff, many of the footmen have rooms there, grounds keepers, maids, security, our personal secretaries live in estate-owned properties, I know that not everyone had gone to bed, and not everyone was in their rooms, but it was quiet. 

“In our suite, the curtains had been drawn, and a few lamps lit. A fire had been laid in the sitting room fireplace. I had requested a bottle of champagne, and it was waiting in a bucket of ice. The chef had sent up slices of Elizabeth’s favorite dessert, along with fruit and cheese.

“Delphine, I’m not known as a romantic man. Flowers, small gifts, music, champagne. The things that most women love...I don’t often think of those things. But I know that I will need to. I think they mean something to Elizabeth. And because they do, they will need to mean something to me.”


	4. Alice and Bert - Chapter 2, section C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip describes his experiment. Elizabeth discusses their increased affection. Both discuss who notices the changes.

Chapter 2, Session 2C

Players:  
Queen Elizabeth II  
Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh  
Dr. Delphine Herrick

****

“How did you come to realize that what’s important to Elizabeth should be important to you, Philip?” I asked.

“Well, if I didn’t love, care for, and support Elizabeth, I would never think about anything but my own fancies. Caring about only myself doesn’t bring me any closer to my goal of being someone she can count on.”

I nodded.

They both looked at me with expectation to see what might be next.

“Excellent work, Philip,” I said. “After that first day’s success, what did you do for the other six?”

Philip replied “We had tea alone for two more evenings. Two other evenings, we had tea with the children. The last evening, we had tea with Lilibet’s mother and her sister, along with the children.”

“What did you notice during these other days?”

“I noticed that even though the pattern of my days was boring, I didn’t mind so much if I had a plan for our time together. “

“Who--besides the two of you--do you think might have noticed the effects of your experiment?”

“You mean, who has noticed that we enjoy one another’s company?” Philip asked, to clarify.

“Who noticed that we are more affectionate?” Elizabeth asked at the same time.

I laughed. “Yes, to both of you. Who notices that you enjoy yourselves together, and that you are more affectionate?”

They looked at each other. “Who has noticed?”

“Mike Parker has noticed,” Philip said. “This week, I’ve not wanted to go out in the evening. Now if he wants to go out, he has to pay his own bill.” Philip’s laugh was sardonic.

“Let’s step back for a moment. Philip, you said that Mike Parker has noticed a change in your behavior. If I were to call him on the telephone, and ask him to tell me specifically what he has noticed, what would he say?”

“Are you really going to call him?” Philip asked with a touch of anxiety in his voice.

“No. I will not call Mr. Parker, nor will I call your mother or sister, Elizabeth. I’ve spent considerable effort to ensure your privacy. It’s too important that this will be a safe place for you. Therefore, I will not make any phone call without your written permission.”

“It sounds more complex than ‘No Philip, I won’t call Mike Parker’”, Philip said.

“It is. I am asking for trust that may be difficult for you to give. I imagine you have experience with people who have assured you of their trustworthiness, and then those people have been quite untrustworthy.”

Both nodded. I felt each withdraw into private memories of people who had been believed to be trustworthy, and then had demonstrated that they were not. Philip’s jaw tightened, and I watched the muscle between his brows tense. Elizabeth swallowed and the lines around her mouth deepened.

After a few moments, their expressions cleared, and they looked back at me with clearer eyes. 

Elizabeth began, “Dr. Herrick, Delphine, you have an excellent reputation. You are known for your strong ethics, for your practice of helping your clients find solutions to problems that seem insurmountable. I am finding that I do trust you.”

“And further,” Philip added, “I already see progress.” He glanced at Elizabeth with a quick smile. “I think we’re doing better.”

I smiled. “That--seeing progress already--is a big part of how this works. I’m glad you notice it.

“I won’t call anyone. I am asking you to imagine what the people in your lives might say about the changes you are demonstrating.”

“Can you imagine, Philip, what Mike Parker might say about the changes he sees in you?”

“He would say he’s surprised that I am satisfied staying at home in the evening.”

“What else might he say?”

“He would say that the reduction in my complaining makes me a less interesting companion.”

“Do you think he might be glad for you?”

“Hmm. I’m not sure. That’s not true. He would not be happy for me. I think it has been satisfying for him to see me unhappy in my marriage because it gave him freedom to voice his displeasure with his own marriage. If I am happy with Elizabeth, then he has choices of his own to make, choices that have nothing to do with me.” He nodded to himself.

“That’s good insight. Important. You’ll probably need to remember--or at least be open to reminder--that his general belief is that dissatisfaction in your marriages can join you together.”

“Elizabeth, imagine the response of your mother. Suppose she has learned you and Philip are working on your relationship. She has heard--and seen--that you are getting along better. What might she say?”

“She will tell me that marital difficulties are normal. She will remind me that she and Papa had some of their own. 

“I think she might not believe me if I tell her we are working on our relationship. Or she would say that I should expect any improvement to be short-lived at best. She would find a way to remind me that no one wanted us to marry, and that no one thought our marriage would be successful.”

“And Margaret? Do you have an idea of what she might say?”

“I think her curiosity would be about how to apply the changes we’re making it to herself. She is certain she is smarter than I am, so if I can improve my marriage, she should be able to do an even better job with whomever she decides to marry.”

“Or whomever she is dating--or shagging--right now,” Philip added. Elizabeth nodded. “Yes, there’s that, too.”

“The people around you notice you are changing. They see positive changes that include you making choices for each other. They see you wanting to be together, and taking steps to make that happen. Some people feel threatened…”

“Mike Parker,” Philip said quietly. “My sister, Margaret,” Elizabeth added.

“Some people don’t understand.”

“My mother.”

“Do you think there might be others who see these changes you are making who feel glad for you? Who are happy you are taking steps to have a stronger, more loving relationship?

“These may not be relationships with friends or family. Maybe other people around you notice?”

“I do think Michael has noticed,” Elizabeth said. 

“Michael?”

“My secretary.”

“Bobo would definitely notice,” Philip said with a grin. “Because we have dismissed her a number of times this past week!” Philip laughs, and then explains. “Bobo is Lilibet’s dresser. She started as a governess when Lilibet was a child.” 

“Now, she helps me dress, helps me choose jewelry, sees to my hair, encourages me to try new makeup, and does my nails. Until this past week, she has helped me undress, too.”

Elizabeth turned toward Philip. “I think, darling, that my gowns and the jewelry would fare a little better with her attention. Just to get things hung up or put away. Then I can dismiss her for the evening.

“Some of the diamonds and other jewels are priceless. I would prefer to have them cared for appropriately than damaged,” Elizabeth said to me.

“We’ll need to be more clear with the staff, tell them how we want them to behave,” Philip stated.

“The footmen,” Elizabeth began, “Need to knock and wait for a positive response before entering!” Philip growled this response. “We will have no private time if they do not learn this!” Elizabeth giggled as she remembered a footman walking in just as Philip had tugged her onto his lap.

“You know who else recognizes that things are different between us?” Elizabeth asked this of Philip. 

“Who?”

“The children. Charles and Anne both notice that we are getting along better.” 

Philip grinned. “They do, don’t they?”

“What do you think they notice?” I asked.

“I am certain they notice you come to see them more often,” Philip stated. “You play with them more, too.” 

“We’re both there for bath time,” Elizabeth added.

“And stories. We’re both there for stories. This is very different than how we previously spent time with them.”

“Yes,” Elizabeth’s voice was sad. “I often didn’t have time to spend with them, and I didn’t feel that you and I could see them together without an argument. They didn’t need to hear us argue.”

“You’re right. They didn’t need to hear that. As we argue less and less, it’s more fun to spend time together with them.”

They looked at each other, smiled, and then shifted their gazes back to me.

“Are you surprised that there is so much to talk about with regard to the changes that the people closest to you see?” I asked.

“Yes!” they said together. “I thought this was just about us!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on Chapter 2. It's an important session, and they have made much progress.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic. I am excited and nervous. I have been writing them for myself for a long time (about many programs).
> 
> *****
> 
> I have watched both seasons of The Crown. The difficulties in their relationship sadden me. I decided to invite them into my therapy room to see if I could help them. This session is quite close to a real intake session using solution-focused techniques. Progress is seen almost immediately, hope is built and maintained.
> 
> I welcome your comments!


End file.
